


Fortitude

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Recovery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Obi-Wan leaves the Order to be with Satine, yet shortly afterwards their marriage takes an abusive turn, and Obi-Wan is at the receiving end. At the same time, Padmé’s bill to stop cloning has passed at the expense of murdering living clones which results in all-out war between the Republic and the Jedi. Obi-Wan, having no home to run to feels at a loss, that is until an old friend he feared had died in the chaos offers him an escape. That friend being Cody.OrDespite the unrest in the Galaxy, Cody helps Obi-Wan escape his abusive relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I've had this idea for a while!

Obi-Wan smiled as he waved toward Satine’s direction.

His wife, with the same enthusiasm returned the gesture and the crowd from below cheered in a mixture of both sadness and respect for their Duchess and Duke. They would no doubt miss Satine while she was away on her journey to Coruscant, but would look to Obi-Wan, her husband to govern them while she was gone.

Obi-Wan gave Satine one final smile, followed by a heartfelt nod as the door to her ship closed. After that, the aircraft arose and was in the atmosphere…within seconds she was gone. Obi-Wan only stayed for a few more seconds to watch the crowd disperse. After that, he too vanished, quickly walking down the corridor and into his quarters, shutting the door behind him.

The former Jedi, and now Duke of Mandalore fell upon the large mattress, closing his eyes.

Breathing a sigh of relief, it felt as if a great weight was off of his chest now that _she_ was gone. It was easy to put up a smile for the people of Mandalore , and to the people of Satine’s parliament, hell , even himself at times. But between the extravagant lifestyle, which many believed suit Obi-Wan so well, there was sadness underneath the façade he held. Sadness, pain and even abuse…violent and physical abuse. Because for one who preached nothing but peace, Obi-Wan had truly discovered Satine’s true colors.

She kept to her word; a woman who would achieve order and her form of “peace” any way she wanted. Obi-Wan knew this all too well now—he saw the way she silenced those who spoke against her, those who did not fit her ideal image of the New Mandalorians. He soon learned that violence was okay with Satine, as long as _she_ was the one who condoned it. When Obi-Wan attempted to speak out against this injustice, he was met with that violence. At first it was verbal, then emotional but eventually it became physical the more Obi-Wan found his voice. And then, he no longer had voice. He would cower when he saw his wife, avoiding her as she walked down the corridors , requesting to sleep in another room (the few times she would allow him, other times when it came to her own sexual desires, he had no choice), or finding himself in the gardens out of her reach.

He feared Satine, though he had come to terms with the fact that he was stuck. And while he regretted his decision to leave the Order heknew it did him no good. For there was no Order for him to return to. With the Jedi now official enemies of the Republic after many of them directly started a revolt following Senator Amidala’s bill to terminate the clones, both in production and alive, things fell to anarchy( it was no surprise that Satine strongly supported this bill, that was her reasoning for going to Coruscant). Even Anakin himself had turned against the Republic, he had _led_ one of the many revolts. But Obi-Wan did not know what happened to him, or Ahsoka or many others. Their names occasionally

 popped up in the papers, marked as terrorists but other than that his old friends had all but vanished.

For the longest time since his marriage, Obi-Wan believed he had nothing. No escape, no reason to live. Yet as of recent, just before his wife’s absence that all had changed. Perhaps it had been a miracle that Cody was still alive. That by the grace of his heart, he had picked up Obi-Wan’s transmission for help and received it so well. But now, Obi-Wan knew he _had_ a voice. If not a voice from his mouth, certainly one in his heart and mind.

That voice is what gave him the courage that morning to get out of bed and pack what little he had. For that night, he would meet his old friend, he’d meet Cody and hope that the man would help him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rex’s voice broke through Cody’s thoughts as he currently sat in his room, preparing his blasters for his journey “You can be walking into a trap , Cody.”

“Could be.” Cody responded. “But I don’t think so. I’ve been talking to him for months now, just to make sure he’s genuine—he’s telling the truth.”

“Senator Amidala and Duchess Satine are tracking down live clones to _kill_ us. How does this not sound like bait to you?” Rex protested, frowning as Cody zipped up his cargo bag and slumped it over his shoulder. “I know you miss him Cody but—”

“If I die doing this, it’s _my_ fault. This is my choice Rex. Whatever happens, you couldn’t have stopped me anyway but I _need_ to do this. I can feel his fear Rex, I know he’s telling the truth.” Cody had finished preparing, equipped with all he needed if violence called for it. By the door, Rex moved out of the way, allowing Cody to exit.

“The others. They don’t know about it…I haven’t told them, just as you asked. But they’ll worry if you don’t return. Come back alive Cody, please.” There was a pleading tone in his friend’s voice and Cody simply extended a hand, patting Rex on the shoulder. “It will be fine. I’ll be back before morning.” No other words were exchanged and Cody silently made way down the corridor, heading to the shipyard to prepare for takeoff.

Since the Republic and Jedi had become enemies, civil war had completely broken out. It was sparked by Senator Amidala’s bill being passed that would end the lives of all clones, both in production and on the battle field. This bill had been strongly supported by politicians like Satine Kryze, as it fit her definition of peace, and even the Chancellor himself.  When the “chips” had been discovered shortly before the bill was passed, it was indeed Palpatine who gave Senator Amidala’s bill the power it needed.  

Since then, things had been chaos, utter chaos. The whole situation had only escalated when Anakin discovered Palpatine’s lies, and against everyone’s judgement, killed him. Everyone had expected it—since his ended relationship with Padme, and Obi-Wan’s betrayal, he was more unstable than ever.

 _Speaking of Obi-Wan,_ Cody thought, pulling his thoughts from the reflection and on to the task at hand. He gazed over the coordinates that his former General had sent him and prepared his ship. He knew this was going to be dangerous and if caught he could be killed or tortured for the location of many of the Rebel bases. It would have been easy for him to deny Obi-Wan request, to cut off his transmission pathway and never speak to him again but he was better than that. There were still unspoken feeling between the two, and because of that, Cody knew he wanted to repent. He recognized his mistake and wanted to fix it. Cody would do whatever was in his power to help his former friend, even if that meant putting his life on the line.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t angry, or did not feel betrayed by Obi-Wan, but he would help.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the sun had finally set , Obi-Wan had gotten the strength to leave the palace.

By now, he had memorized the guard’s every move and knew which ways to go so that they would not catch him. It was after great waiting and patience, Obi-Wan had finally made it to one of the main garages, where he took one of the older air speeder models and made his path hours away from the city.

It was nearly midnight when he’d finally gotten to his destination, jumping out of the speeder with the little belongings he had.  _These are the coordinates._ He thought to himself, observing the empty field before him, wondering just where Cody was. He was starting to get nervous when he didn’t see him there, fearing that he’d backed out or had even been apprehended.  However, in the midst of his stress, a ship entered the atmosphere from overhead, growing closer to him and finally landing a few feet way. Obi-Wan was nervous at first, fearing it was some type of Mandalorian ship but he hadn’t recognized this one…not since his time with the clones.

As it landed, he backed up , watching the large hatch open and eying the figure who began to step out.

“Obi-Wan.” The all too familiar, tired voice spoke, coming clearly into view. “Is that you.”

“C…Cody?” Obi-Wan spoke, attempting to make his voice sound firm but failing at it. “Yes! Yes it’s me!” He was quick to speak and approach Cody, but the clone held out blaster.

“Stop right there.” His voice was cold. “I need to check you.” There was a look in his eyes that unsettled Obi-Wan. There was anger of course, betrayal but even indifference or just pure annoyance. It was almost as if saving Obi-Wan was below Cody, and he’d found it something to do quickly in his free time. Obi-Wan stood where he was told, his exterior beginning to falter even more than it had already as Cody came over to check him. He just felt so useless now—like a pest or a pebble in Cody’s shoe.

“Clear,” Cody said dryly heading toward the ship. “Let’s go.”

Obi-Wan stood there, unable to move. His heart was racing, his legs trembling; he thought this was a mistake.

This was _all_ a mistake. Why go somewhere else where he’d be seen as nothing but a pestilence. If Satine hated him for just being _him,_ then how would the clones and the other Jedi view him? A traitor no doubt, but even lesser than that!  With the emotional turmoil going on in his heart and mind, he knew he couldn’t do this. He would just go back and wait for Satine to return home. That’s what he’d do! He wouldn’t have to face his old friends, he wouldn’t have to be a hinderance to Cody.

“I’m sorry Cody.” Obi-Wan said. “This is…this was a mistake. I’m not going with you…I…I”

Cody stopped midway, turning around to face his old General. “I’m so sorry for everything Cody.”

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hearing the pain in his voice is what caused Cody’s walls to finally collapse.

He _told_ himself he wouldn’t do this—that he’d be hard and cold toward Obi-Wan. Yet, seeing him standing there, so small and broken and hearing the anguish in his tone changed that all

“Obi-Wan…” This time, his voice was soft and heartfelt, as he approached his old friend. For the first time since he arrived, he _really_ looked at him. He saw how pale he’d gotten, how his blue eyes had become dull with large sunken eyes below. And if he squinted, he could almost make out faded bruises on his face—as if someone had hit him. Cody could only guess who, making Obi-Wan’s cry for help even more heart wrenching.

“No going back, Obi-Wan…you _have_ to do this.” He placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders, giving a look of reassurance.

“I turned my back on everyone.” Obi-Wan finally admitted, choking out a dry sob. “How can I go back? How can I even ask them to…to care for me after all I’ve done Cody? I’m sorry…” His voice began to crack, his lips began to tremble and all to quickly he broke. “T…tell them I…I’m sorry…I…just did…what….I’m so sorry…” He shook his head, backing up toward his speeder. “I can’t go Cody.”

It was then that Cody grabbed him , pulling him into an extremely tight embrace. He held him, rubbing the back of his head as he began to sob, calming him any way he could. “You cannot go back Obi-Wan…if you do, she’ll hurt you more. She might even kill you, and you don’t want that. Do you?”

“I don’t know!” Obi-Wan managed. “I don’t know what I want anymore…”

“Fine, then don’t come because you want to…come because I want you to. Because there is still hope for you Obi-Wan, you’re just to broken to see it.” He then released his friend and was quick to cup Obi-Wan’s wet face in his hands. “It will be okay…trust me…please, trust me. Don’t give up, because I haven’t.”

Still hopeless, Obi-Wan looked him in the eye.

He tried to shake his head, but Cody did not let him. He looked him in the eye, feeling emotions he thought he'd buried rise to the surface. “It will be alright.” He urged.

“B…But Anakin, Ahsoka…the clones—”

“It will be okay.” Cody pulled. “Let’s get going…there’s bound to be a tracker in that speeder.” Obi-Wan said nothing as Cody let him astray. They boarded the ship, and Cody took the pilot’s seat. Obi-Wan sat in the empty chair next to him, clutching his little bag of belongings. Within the next ten minutes, they were in hyper space and Obi-Wan had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I'm so glad that you all like this fic! I hope you enjoy! Also I have a tumblr, it's [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)

It was the rough jerk of the ship that woke Obi-Wan up, causing him to open his eyes and look around in confusion.

He cast a look of worry toward Cody who had just happened be standing, grabbing his jacket as he did. “We need to refuel.” He spoke quietly. “You can stay here, I won’t be long.” Cody offered a smile as he soon disappeared to the landing dock.

Obi-Wan sat still for all of five seconds before he pulled his cloak around him rather tightly and stood, following after Cody. He nearly stumbled down the steps in an attempt to catch up to his friend. Much to his dismay, Cody was out of sight and the platform itself was filled with many other pilots. Not just pilots Obi-Wan supposed, but people of all shapes and sizes, aliens, friends, family , just everyone.

For mere seconds, Obi-Wan found himself staring at the diversity presented before him, for this was something he had not had the luxury of seeing while in Mandalore. Satine succeeded in narrowing a once diverse culture into nothing but fair skinned humans, so for the past two years that was all Obi-Wan had seen. Now he saw Twi-Leks, Zabraks and even Togrutas walking about the platform; their skin vibrant colors that Obi-Wan had only seen in his dreams.

Even the humans, sported skin tones of all colors and shades , with different varieties of hair colors as well. Some of these beings were short, tall, round and skinny, some Obi-Wan suspected were poor or as well off as they waned to be. Regardless he didn’t care…he _loved_ looking at these beings, all of them. He did not know how much he needed to see this until now, and his heart near instantly warmed at the sight.  After a few moments, he willed himself to move for he had to catch up to Cody.

He moved further way from the ship and mixed into the crowd of people, keeping his cloak tight around his body to conceal his identity.

Obi-Wan looked ahead, attempting to capture Cody amidst the crowd however, he did not see him.

_Perhaps he went in the station…_ Obi-Wan thought, slight growing anxious.

With the crowd only growing denser he felt as if he should go back in the ship. With all these people around , despite their diversity he began to feel anxious. _Go back Obi-Wan, just wait for Cody…_ He told himself over and over again suddenly feeling his knees buckle.

It had been a while since he’d been caught in a crowd of people. On Mandalore he saw crowds , but never mingled with them. He sat above with Satine, on his Pedestal watching them like they were ants. Some would come to the palace in angry crowds, expressing that anger toward Satine. Obi-Wan never knew what happened to them, all he knew is that he didn’t like crowds.

In the midst of his inner turmoil, a few loose children pushed past him. Nearly falling over he observed as they all ran together, large smiles on their faces followed with giggles. He couldn’t help but feel a warmth in his heart; they were genuinely happy. He hadn’t seen that since he was in the jedi temple , with Padawan’s running down the halls without a care in the world. Obi-Wan stared until they too vanished into the crowd of people, going about their own lives , not concerned with the grown man staring at them afar.

“Obi-Wan!” A rather frantic whisper caused him to turn around and there he saw Cody, staring at him with a troubled expression. “I thought you waited on the ship!”

“I…I wanted to look for you…” He recoiled slightly, noticing the raise in volume in Cody’s voice. Despite the fact that he trusted Cody he felt very frightened, as if he’d done something wrong. Well he knew he did something wrong…Cody told him to wait in the ship, did he not?

“I get it, it’s pretty cramped in there.” Cody’s voice grew soft and the muscles on his face seemed to loosen. He smiled as he held a hand out to Obi-Wan. “We’ll be staying here for the night, there’s a hotel nearby.”

“And the ship?” Obi-Wan muttered.

“It will stay at this port. Let’s go.” He squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand, giving him the assurance he needed to follow. Within seconds they were both walking through the sea of people together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had stopped to get something to eat and some new clothes for Obi-Wan as his current garment had obvious New Mandalorian designs.

They had then arrived to their small hotel room that contained a single bed and a chair. Cody had watched Obi-Wan as he observed the room, finally sitting on the edge of the bed. He was silent for a while, looking down at his hands and his feet. He was closed off almost as if he had caved in himself. Cody saw how blank he looked; there was a dullness in his eyes that Cody had seen from time to time in a corpse. Yet Obi-Wan’s gaze was different, it was worse than death.

“You wanna eat something? We bought food remember?”

“No.” Obi-Wan spoke silently. “I’d rather save it for the morning. I don’t think I could stomach anything now.” He looked toward Cody as a faint smile marked his lips. “I’d just like to sleep now.”

Cody walked up and gave Obi-Wan the pack of clothes. “You want me to wait in the bathroom?” Cody spoke, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No it’s fine.” Obi-Wan was already undoing his extravagant robes yet tossing them to the floor like they were rags. Cody, seated back in his chair, observed what he could see which at that moment was Obi-Wan’s back. Unsurprisingly there were bruises and wounds of all sorts. It looked as if he’d been hit, scratched…all sorts of things. He eventually pulled a sweat shirt over himself and next came the sweat pants; there were wounds on his legs and thighs that Cody didn’t look at too much yet those disturbed him the most.

After a while, Obi-Wan crawled in the bed in silence not saying a word.

Cody had already settled with the fact that his bed was the chair and quietly began to drift away. He told himself that the next morning he’d contact Rex and they’d try to find a place for Obi-Wan to stay.  He could stay at base for sometime, because from what he had heard Anakin had left briefly. But when Anakin returned, Obi-Wan would have to leave.

Anakin by now was militant and very dangerous toward anyone who had any relation with the Republic. He had dealt with people who had attempted to defect and it had not been good. Many had speculated that Anakin had gone full Sith. it was not an option for Obi-Wan to stay anywhere near Anakin.

Cody began to get a headache, he’d have to figure this out in the morning.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

It was no surprise that Obi-Wan couldn’t sleep through the night.

He was sitting up listening to the quiet chirps of the insects outside. This was one of the first nights he’d slept in a bed alone. Even when Satine had gone on one of her many luxurious vacations, Obi-Wan was still under the watch of her guards. He was never alone, always trapped.

Yet now, he felt free…though that still was not the best way to put it. Perhaps contempt.

He would not feel free until he had a place to stay, far away from Mandalore and far away from Satine. And he didn’t even know where that was. Until then, he would keep running with Cody, following him like a waste of space.

_Stop doing that._ He thought, as he did many times after he had spoken so poorly of himself.

Yet it was hard not too, thinking how low he’d fallen.

There Anakin and Ahsoka were, leading revolutions and fighting against an unjust system, and Obi-Wan could barely manage to function alone, let alone function at all. He wondered how soon he’d become a liability to Cody. How soon his friend would deem him as a burden rather than someone needing to be saved and leave him to fend for himself. Obi-Wan didn’t know what he’d do if that happened.

“Is everything okay?”

The voice belonged to Cody, as he was currently sitting up , staring at Obi-Wan.

“Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, you were breathing kind of hard. You’re restless?”

“Sorry…” Obi-Wan managed. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just having trouble sleeping.”

“No, it’s fine.” Cody stood from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at Obi-Wan. “It is alright if I sit here.”

“Yes…” Obi-Wan said.

“What’s getting to you?”

“A lot.” He shrugged. “I don’t know what to think…I just feel like I’m in a daze. I can’t believe this is happening. Just a little more than twenty four hours ago, I was a coward stuck in an abusive relationship—”

“And you were very brave to leave. You were never a coward Obi-Wan.”

“I betrayed everyone.”

“You did what you thought was right. You never could have predicted that this would have happened. No one could have.”

There was silence that passed before Obi-Wan continued on. He still felt like a coward, no matter how much Cody attempted to make him feel otherwise.

“I thought you were dead Cody…how did you escape when they…when they tried to kill you all?”

“It’s a long story, but in short we had a lot of help from general Skywalker. He had warned us before and most of us were able to escape.”

“How is he?”

Obi-Wan could hear Cody chuckle. “He’s doing just fine.”

“Sure he hates me now.” Obi-Wan spoke. “Sure everyone else does…sorry Cody…for making _you_ of all people come and save me. It’s pathetic I know but—”

At that moment Cody had moved closer to Obi-Wan and had softly taken his hand in his own. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“But you were angry—”

“I forgive you Obi-Wan, for everything.” Cody held his hand tighter. “Just forgive yourself.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t find the words.

In silence he leaned into Cody as the unsuspecting clone took hold of him, pulling him into a hug. He was sure that by now Cody could feel him trembling, fighting the urge to cry.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Cody softly murmured. “Do you mind if I stay here with you?”

“No.” Obi-Wan released. _I would like that…_ He wanted to say.

After a few moments of shifting positions, both were under the covers and for the first time ever, Obi-Wan had felt comfort sleeping with someone else. He was not afraid or cautious; he could rest knowing that Cody wouldn’t hurt him or force him into a situation where he felt violated.

He was safe in Cody’s arms and he could finally sleep.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

_“Skywalker is back…”_ Rex had muttered from the commlink. _“So I wouldn’t count on bringing him here.”_

“I thought he was going to be gone for at least as week.”

_“He came back on urgent business and he’ll be here at base for some time.”_

“Well that’s just _great._ ” Cody spoke.

As of current, Obi-Wan was in the shower preparing for the day. Cody was desperately finding some place to keep Obi-Wan. Cody’s plan was to keep Obi-Wan hidden at base until Anakin returned and hopefully by then he’d have found a new place for him to stay. Yet, Anakin had arrived back nearly a week early from his endeavor, foiling his plan.

Anakin’s endeavors consisted of him visiting his infant children Luke and Leia , and the clone who was currently watching them in a system far, far away from all this chaos. He usually visited them once every month or when he had time. Though his time seemed to be cut short.

However, it was then Cody had a very foolish idea, yet it may have been his best bet. “Skywalker was visiting his family right?”

_“He wasn’t clear but that’s what we all suspected.”_

“He won’t go back for a while, right? He won’t be checking up, at least not physically.”

_“Oh Cody…this isn’t a good idea.”_ Rex responded, catching on.

“This is my only chance. Send me the coordinates to that system.” Later on that day, Cody would get in contact with the clone who was at the house; they knew each other and the clone had known Obi-Wan at a point. Hopefully things would go smoothly and Obi-Wan would have a home. Still explaining this all to Obi-Wan would be…interesting, but nonetheless, Obi-Wan now had a place to stay temporarily (hopefully). “ _Alright. I’m telling you this is a bad idea. Sending you the coordinates.”_

“We’ve got no other choice. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed! For clarification yes Anakin is a Sith, yes Luke and Leia are born and next chapter I will get into how they came into Anakin's possession but are currently in a system far far away. That is where Obi-Wan is going and will hopefully stay.
> 
> Thank you so much! And if you like this chapter please comment I would LOVE to know what you think; comments make me so happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos / comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sometime after Cody had ended the transmission with Rex, Obi-Wan had stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in the new clothes they’d bought. He was silent as he ate his breakfast; eating small bites  and leaving a few chunks behind. It was evident to Cody that he wasn’t very hungry and he didn’t blame him.

After all he’d been through, it was surprising he could manage let along have an appetite. Cody also imagined that some of his current behavior had to do with their meeting, and Cody being intentionally cold toward Obi-Wan, which he regretted. He hoped that as time went on, things would get better and eventually the Obi-Wan he knew from all that time ago would emerge once again.

He also hoped that his time with the Skywalker twins would make things a bit better as well.

“How are you feeling?” Cody finally spoke.

Obi-Wan dropped the little food he had eaten back in his back to stare at Cody. “Better…” He shrugged. “I’m not that hungry.”

“That’s fine.” Cody smiled. “Your appetite should return after this ordeal…when we finally get you some place safe.”

“Some place safe?” Obi-Wan repeated, less enthusiastically.

Cody wanted to elaborate on that more but decided that now was not the time to. While staying with the Skywalker children was a possibility, things weren’t set in stone. He had not been able to reach their caretaker clone since he’d ended transmission with Rex. If he didn’t get word by that night, they’d be running into a lot of trouble.

“We’re leaving later on tonight; the ship should be refueled by then.” Obi-Wan remained in his spot; the bag of food sat neatly by his foot. His expression was still blank…or tired. _Or both._ Cody thought, standing up to join him on the foot of the bed. Obi-Wan moved closer to Cody, quietly leaning into the clone’s shoulder.

“I need to get ready.” Cody spoke, placing an arm around Obi-Wan. “After that we’ll go out and buy you a few more things.”  Obi-Wan remained silent, still using Cody as his rest until the clone eventually left to prepare himself for the day.

Obi-Wan remained in the same position, growing ever hungry yet not well enough to stomach anything. While he had been in Cody’s arms that night, he still had nightmares. Nightmares of Satine of course, and  being dragged back to her fortress. He dreamt of Cody dying by sacrificing himself, dead before they even got out of the system. He also dreamt (well feared) of the growing possibility of Cody abandoning him. All these nightmares continued to plague his mind until Cody emerged from the shower. Even then the fears did not go away.

“Ready to head out?”

Cody asked as he approached the bed, extending a hand for his friend. Obi-Wan grabbed it without saying a word, allowing Cody to take him outside.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

For the better part of their journey, Obi-Wan had been silent and disinterested.

It wasn’t until they arrived to the market square, did his mood begin to change. When he had arrived to this planet and wondered about the platform, it was dark. Yet now the sun out, and it made things a lot clearer. When Obi-Wan felt the warmth upon his face, things seemed different. As he looked upon the faces of others, who were too illuminated by the sun’s rays, he couldn’t explain but something felt…better.

Maybe it was because this was the first time he’d been in a market like this in such a long time, in the daylight, mingled with different types of groups. No one seemed to care or pay much attention to him, but he didn’t mind at all. Everyone there that morning had an energy about them that Obi-Wan could feel in the Force, and such a different variety truly made him happy.

“How are you holding up?” Cody asked, bringing the former jedi out of his trance.

“Fine.” Obi-Wan responded softly. “Where are we going?”

“To find a few more things for our journey. More clothes for you, some food…” He went on as they approached an alley of vendors.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but stare at the patterns and colors some of the clothes had sported. It had been some time since he’d seen anything like this; maybe in a remote shop somewhere on a backwater planet but certainly not in the core worlds.

“We’ll want to stay away from anything like that.” Cody spoke, noting the clothes that Obi-Wan was gazing at. “Bland colors will work for you.”

“Oh…right.” Obi-Wan responded, slightly saddened.

The two continued on and Cody eventually found attire that would match what he had in mind for Obi-Wan. That had of course taken the better half of the morning and well into midday. Both had eventually found themselves sitting outside on a bench near the food cart they’d just purchased from, eating their small meal. Obi-Wan had observed how Cody toyed with his data pad and then his commlink. He wondered who he was calling, or attempting to call. He wondered if it was Rex, or even Anakin, but he didn’t bother asking. Half of him was afraid to know who it was.

“We got quite a lot.” Obi-Wan spoke, not really thinking.  “Hope we’ll be able to fit it all on the ship.”

Cody chuckled, hinting the slightest bit of sarcasm in his friend’s voice. “Oh we will, and it will be useful for you when you get to where you need to be.”

“And where would that be, Cody?” Obi-Wan placed his food down and gazed the clone’s direction.

“Don’t worry about it.” Cody responded, extending a hand toward Obi-Wan’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Just trust you’ll be okay.”

That wasn’t really what Obi-Wan wanted to hear, but nonetheless he smiled.

Gazing into Cody’s eyes and feeling his warmth, Obi-Wan did feel okay. He felt safe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had arrived to the hotel a few hours later and got to packing.

Well, Cody had gotten to packing. Obi-Wan found himself on the bed, scrolling through Cody’s data pad. It had been such a long time since he’d been able to hold one of these; an untampered data pad that had no tracking, no signal on it, etc…etc…The one in Mandalore monitored all he did and sent every update back to Satine.

Presently, he was catching up on current events; well at least all that was delivered to the public.

He read extensively on Satine’s visit to Coruscant to see the now Chancellor Amidala. Now the politics confused Obi-Wan, as he couldn’t exactly comprehend why she was there, in addition to what the status of the war was. Were the Separtists still a problem…? He hadn’t heard of them lately. He read plenty about the Jedi—at least those who had succeeded from the Republic. Anakin’s name popped up various times, following very closely to the word “Sith” each time. That unnerved Obi-Wan more than he’d like to admit, that the boy he’d grown to teach and love had fallen to the dark side, and it was his fault.

“Finding everything okay?” Cody called as he zipped up one of the final bags.

“Yes, thank you.” Obi-Wan responded, placing the data pad down. He pondered on asking Cody to give him a rundown of all that had happened since his absence, given he was completely unaware of the order of things now,  but decided now was not the time. When they were far off in hyper space, away from trouble, then he’d ask him.

“Good.” Cody responded. “That was the last bag, though we don’t have to leave until later on. Also,” The clone took a seat on the bed next to Obi-Wan, where he continued to speak. “There’s a festival going on here tonight…at least that’s what I heard from the vendors. Just a seasonal festival…Would you like pass through it before we leave? It’ll be on our way to the station.”

“Sure!” Obi-Wan perked up.

It had been so long since he’d been to an actual festival. Yes, he’d been to plenty in Mandalore, but only to be used as Satine’s puppet—forced to smile and wave, putting up the persona of her lovestruck husband. Those festivals were bland and boring. Obi-Wan could only imagine how beautiful and exciting a festival here would be. It almost made him emotional to think about.

“Well, that’s that then.” Cody smiled, slowly falling back upon the bed. “We won’t leave until later on so until then…I’m going to take a nap.”

“You should.” Obi-Wan remarked. “You’ve been busy since this morning.”  And not surprisingly, Obi-Wan found himself laying down next to Cody, a smile on his face.

Oooo

When night finally fell, and the two had checked out of their INN, they’d made their way to the festival.

Even when passing through, Obi-Wan was entranced by the lights, music and so many bright colors. The festival was so much greater than he had imagined and unlike anything he’d ever seen, even before he lived in Mandalore. He saw people playing games, children running, couples eating; the air was warm and crisp and the smell of food filled the atmosphere. In the Force, Obi-Wan felt an array of different emotions yet one word he could use to sum it up was happiness. Sheer happiness. He could see it in their faces, in their movements, in everything…happiness.

Yet, as Obi-Wan pondered on this feeling more, he became sad.

Sad because he just now began to realize, looking at the extravagant festival and the various elated being about him, how much he had missed out on. How much these past years had been dissolved into nothing but pain and agony and those were years he wouldn’t ever get back. He’d lost friends, to war, to darkness and his own foolishness. Those were people he’d never see again. As he stood by himself among the crowd , he felt that familiar mist cover his eyes as the realization of the moment, and of his life continued to hit him.

Not to far away from the little bench area Obi-Wan sat at, Cody had just finished ordering their dinner. He wasn’t too keen on his recent trend of eating local street food, but at that moment he had no choice. Hopefully when he got back to base, he could get back into the swing of healthier eating (even if they were the supplements he hated so much). And Obi-Wan…well if things worked out, Obi-Wan would be getting more meat on his bones.

Cody gazed at Obi-Wan who now sat on one of the benches near a picnic table. He was quiet, still and to Cody’s eyes, small. He wondered what was going on in his mind, after all he had been through and all that was to come. Yet, Cody admired Obi-Wan, because in every sense of the word he was a fighter and a survivor. After all he had been through, he was still here—broken, but still here.

In the midst of his thought his commlink began to beep. Without hesitation, he answered the device, holding it close to his face.

 _“Cody?”_ It was the voice of a clone.

“Yes?”

“ _It’s me Rex. I have good news…I was able to clear up Obi-Wan’s situation…he can stay there, with the Skywalker kids for a few weeks—”_

“What?” Cody gasped. “You were able to get into contact?”

“ _Yes. While he is reluctant he’ll allow Obi-Wan to stay, and Skywalker won’t know.”_ He, being the clone in charge of caring for the Skywalkers while the General himself was away. Cody could feel a sigh of relief flush through his system. “ _You’ll have to get into contact with him when you’re close by. But regardless, Obi-Wan has a place to stay—I have to go.”_

“Thank you Rex! Thank you so much!” He would have stayed on the commlink longer, but Rex had cut their conversation short, leaving Cody to breathe a sigh of relief. Such a weight was taken off of his shoulders now that he knew everything would be okay. Obi-Wan would have a place to stay, he’d have a home , albeit temporarily.

Grabbing the sack of food he’d purchased, he’d made way back to Obi-Wan who still sat on the bench. 

Obi-Wan had by now noticed Cody coming his way and as soon as he stood, he looked away as if he didn’t want the clone to see him.

“Obi-Wan, we should get going now….” Cody drifted off as he looked at Obi-Wan’s face, or at least what he could see of it. The lights from overhead illuminated the faint tear streaks on his pale cheeks despite his best efforts to hide them.

“What’s wrong?” Cody asked worried, taking a hold of Obi-Wan’s hands.

“I just…I..” He shook his head. “I’ve missed out on so much, I’ve lost so much and I can’t make anything…up…” He took a deep breath, meeting Cody’s eyes. “I’m sad Cody…I’m so sad and it _hurts…_ I see everyone here happy and I’m so…sad…”

As he wept, Cody pulled him close. He held his trembling friend in his arms, not expecting him to stop, but attempting to make him feel better. “Things _will_ get better.” He whispered as Obi-Wan’s trembling lessened. It was then, Cody broken the embrace to take a small step back so that now he could get a clearer view of Obi-Wan. He wiped a few stray tears from his friend’s face, drawing a stray finger down Obi-Wan’s cheek. After a few more seconds of silence, Cody inched forward slightly, placing his lips upon Obi-Wan’s forehead.

Though Obi-Wan remained silent, he could feel the blood rushing to his face and was thankful that night had fallen. Despite the lights in the distance, it was still difficult to make out a blush. For as long as they stood in that position with one another, Obi-Wan’s heart ached when Cody pulled away and he regretted not returning kiss of some sort.  “Let’s get going.” The Clone said, a smile on his face. “We need to get you some place safe.”

“Where would that be?” Obi-Wan asked again, wiping his own eyes. “You can tell me now Cody, I’d like to know where I’m going. Is it your base?”

“Not the base.” Cody responded, quickly shaking his head. “You’ll be staying in a system far away from the war; a neutral area. You’ll be staying with another clone who at this moment, is the caretaker of Luke and Leia Skywalker…Anakin’s twins. He’ll take good care of you.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and if his heart was not beating fast then, it certainly was now. “Anakin has children…I don’t…understand…”

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you on the way. First, let’s get to the ship. We have a long road ahead of us.” Cody responded as Obi-Wan nodded in affirmation and before too long, the two had arrived at the station, boarded their ship and were among the stars once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please comment it would make my day! And again, I hope you enjoyed, thank you for everyone! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been over a month since I updated. I’ve just been busy and wanted to focus on Uncertainty! So here is the next chapter of Fortitude. If you all know Ross from uncertainty, he is in this chapter/story btw! If you don’t well you’ll meet him! And Obi-Wan is about to get a break finally, he's been threw a lot but he is hanging in there.

Obi-Wan had purchases some food before he and Cody boarded the ship.

 

However, he could hardly stomach a bite. At that moment, there was a hysteria about him, as a thousand emotions seemed to well up inside of him. For one he was happy, _truly_ happy. He had a place to stay, if even for a little while, where he’d be far away from Satine, Mandalore and this war.. Yet he was also terrified...he’d be staying somewhere without Cody? Even if they’d spent a little time together, Cody was still very important to him. Cody was his safety net and his rock and to think that Cody would be gone from his grasp, again? Obi-Wan could hardly fathom it.  

 

At the same time there was guilt, fear and confusion.

 

Fear for what was to come and confusion for what he had heard. Confusion for the story Cody had told him over and over again.

 

“Senator Amidala--Padmé Amidala and Anakin have children?” Obi-Wan had questioned.

 

“Yes,” Cody had begun in response. “But they aren’t together anymore...not anymore. They kept their relationship a secret but things fell apart, and well obviously didn’t work out, from what we know. They ended on awful terms. Skywalker didn’t know about the twins at first and happened to find out by chance...gets a bit confusing there. I can’t tell you the clear story...”

 

“They’re being watched by a clone?”

 

“Yes, former ARC Trooper Ross cares for them. He and Skywalker were the ones who discovered Senator Amidala’s proposal to purge the clone army, along with the names of other Senator’s and world leaders who supported it.  Both brought it to light and warned the Jedi and other clones but, it was messy...and Ross got shot in the back...He can no longer fight.  He watches the Skywalker kids, and that’s where you’ll be going.” Cody sighed. “Like I said, you’ll be in neutral territory. You’ll be safe.”

 

“And you?” Obi-Wan asked, though he already knew the answer.

 

“I’m needed back at the front lines, with Skywalker.” Cody sighed again, shaking his head. “He’ll need all the help he can get, because I don’t even think he knows what he’s doing.”

 

Obi-Wan’s shoulders slumped at that, though he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. The thought of Anakin still being reckless was slightly humorous, yet that was overshadowed by the fear of what he’d become. Obi-Wan had heard stories, had read articles, and had even seen news over the holonet. But the mention of Anakin’s name, by someone who had contact with him was slightly eerie.

 

“How is he?” Obi-Wan asked. “How is Anakin...Has he spoken of me?”

 

“Ah...maybe it’s not something you want to hear.” Cody warned, subtly shifting the controls.

 

Obi-Wan sighed. “I _need_ to hear, Cody. Everything, I need to hear.”

 

Cody pinched his nose. “Alright.” He began, as he continued to stare ahead out of the main window. “Anakin has become what you would jedi would call a sith. He’s still there but he’s changed...a lot. There’s more rage when he fights, and when he commands. Both Republic and Separatists enemies fear him...he takes no enemies.”

 

Obi-Wan paused for a moment and ponder on what Cody had told him.

 

“You speak of him like he’s in charge, as if he is your leader.”

 

“That’s because he is.” Cody’s tone darkened. “He was the one who killed the Chancellor, and wiped out half of the Senate. He _is_ in charge, and he is dangerous. He’ll kill anyone who gets in his way...he’s a threat to the Separatists, to the Republic.” Cody paused, shaking his head. “He absolutely cannot know you are staying with Ross and his twins. If he figures out you’re staying there, you of all people...he’ll...” Cody drifted off, but Obi-Wan continued.

 

“He’ll kill me. I know, he’ll kill me. He hates me doesn’t he? Probably more than he hates Padmé ...” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I don’t blame him. I betrayed him, I let him down_”

 

“You’re right, he does hate you, he loathes you. However, we can’t think about that right now.” Cody placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s back. “And with the arrangement we’ve made, you should be safe until this...this all ends.”

 

Silence filled the cockpit as both stared at the illuminated display before them. It had been so long ago that Obi-Wan had been in hyperspace for a prolonged period of time. .He vaguely remembered his days in the Republic on one of his various star ships, jumping from system to system. That had been such a long time ago, when times were simpler and when Anakin wasn’t a “tyrant” (that was the best word he come up with). He didn’t blame Anakin for his hatred though, nor did he blame Anakin for losing his path. Obi-Wan knew he was responsible.

 

“What about Ahsoka?” The question came out without much thought, but his other padawan had always been on the forefront of his mind. “Is she okay...?”

 

“Well, she’s alive but you know how much she takes after Skywalker. How much of his skill and personality she inherits...It’s accurate to say she’s become a sith too. Can’t attest to how she feels about you. Skywalker makes it vocal but she...she’s quiet. She stays by his side though, so we can only assume.”  That left Obi-Wan feeling slightly better, yet he still assumed the worst. Ahsoka and Anakin were like brother and sister, and no matter the relationship Ahsoka and Obi-Wan  had in the past, time was bound to change it.

 

“Don’t let any of what I’m saying bother you...you’ll be safe. I’ve made sure of it.” Cody encouraged. “Just get some rest, we’ll be there in a few hours...”

 

Obi-Wan nodded off into sleep, still unsure of what to really think. He trembled with anxiety until he was limp enough not to feel anything.

  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

As the ship began to slow down, Obi-Wan woke.

 

There was a heavy jerk of the aircraft and his peeled open. As he looked outside of the window, he saw the stars streaking into individual spots. Below them was a greenish planet, medium sized, with large pockets of water scattered upon the surface.

 

“You’re up...” Cody noticed Obi-Wan stretching. “We’re here.”

 

“It looks like  a decent sized planet.” Obi-Wan spoke. “A lot of greenland and space....looks like it avoided most of the war.”

 

“Like I said, neutral territory. We’re preparing to land.”  

 

Entering the planet’s atmosphere didn’t take that long at all, it was more arriving at the right address that was time consuming. Obi-Wan was quiet the whole time, feeling a tight knot grow in his chest the more time that passed. He had told himself that he was prepared, but something about this new stage in his life terrified him. Perhaps it was the fact that he’d been locked away for so long, and never had any positive interaction with anyone other than Cody. He didn’t know what to expect.

 

As they approached an area of greenery , and a house somewhat  hidden behind tall trees, Obi-Wan paled.

 

“Here we are.” Cody spoke, pulling out his datapad. After a few carless strokes, he brought the ship to a halt and landed it just by the trail that led to the doorway. “And it appears that they’re home.” Cody continued as the datapad began to chirp. “Let’s go.” He hoped out of the open door first and headed toward the house. It didn’t take him long to realize that Obi-Wan was not behind him.

 

Cody cast a look back toward the ship, and saw Obi-Wan standing behind the threshold, not daring to move a muscle. One hand lightly touched the outside rim of the door while the other rested on his abdomen. He was slightly hunched over, his pale skin turning green and his hair sticking to his face.

 

 _Oh No..._ Cody thought, rushing to his aid. “Obi-Wan, what’s wrong. Come out now.” He extended a hand toward the former Jedi, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

 

“Cody I can’t...my body won’t move. I...I feel sick.” And he did, every fiber in his body was aching, and his stomach felt like it was on fire. One move and the little food he’d forced himself to eat would be gone. He simply _couldn’t_ do this. Facing Cody was one thing, but facing another...someone who more than likely knew of his reputation? The shame was overbearing.   And to think he’d be treated poorly because of what he’d done in the past...? He was terrified, he simply could not do it.

 

Cody however, realizing the fear in Obi-Wan’s eyes, gave him a soft smile.

 

“Obi-Wan, this is a chance for you to start over...a new beginning. Luke and Leia know _nothing_ about you...and Ross, he may have heard things but certainly doesn’t know you like I do. You are a blank slate to everyone in that house Obi-Wan and they will not judge you...” He held his hand out further. “Please trust me, Obi-Wan.”

 

There was a calm in Cody’s eyes that eased Obi-Wan’s nerves. The paranoia did not subside but he felt...safe. Like the first time he did when he meant Cody a few days ago...he felt safe. He trusted him, no matter how terrified he was.

 

“Okay.” Obi-Wan managed, a slight whisper. “Let’s...let’s go.” He took hold of Cody’s hand and allowed him to lead him out of the ship and down the small trail to the house. He did not release Cody’s fingers, not even as Cody knocked on the door. As the keyhole turned from the inside, and the door slowly creaked open, Cody squeezed Obi-Wan’s fingers in reassurance. “It will be okay.” He quietly whispered. “I’m here with you.”  

 

Obi-Wan made way to respond but stopped suddenly. There certainly was no clone standing there, but a little boy. He had the most radiant shade of blond hair, and the brightest blue eyes. Those little eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked up and down at Obi-Wan. If Obi-Wan’s mental health was any poorer, he’d think his mind was playing tricks on him. He’d think he was dreaming of a place he’d visited years ago, and a sad boy he had met on Tatooine.

 

“Hello there Luke, can you get--”

 

“Hi Cody!” The voice was feminine and bold, and she came from behind Luke somewhat pushing him out of the way. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders and down her back, and she stopped suddenly to look up at Obi-Wan. “Look Luke! It’s the man dad has told us about!” She pointed at Obi-Wan, getting Luke’s attention. Obi-Wan hadn’t seen Padmé when she was an infant, but he was almost _certain,_ this is what she looked like. Obi-Wan couldn’t only see the resemblance to their parents, but the Force he felt from them was strong...almost as strong if not stronger than Anakin’s. It was almost eerie, and unsettling.

 

“Cody...” A voice identical to Cody’s spoke. “You seem to be in one piece.” Obi-Wan gazed ahead and was not surprised to see a casually dressed clone standing at the door. His eyes rested on Obi-Wan and he gave a light smile. “I see you’ve met Luke and Leia...let’s get you inside though before formal introduction. You seem tired, Obi-Wan.”

 

“Yes, he is.” Cody spoke, placing and arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulder and leading him in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed! 
> 
> A little clarification on Anakin and Ahsoka’s part--yes, they’re Sith. Anakin is more or less the “Emperor” and is in charge of the clone army and various other armies who have pledged their allegiance to him to fight against the Republic and Separatists armies.
> 
> As for the situation with Luke, Leia , Anakin and Padme I will get into that later on, in the next few chapters! Luke and Leia are certainly force sensitive, and they’ll need a teacher!
> 
> If you like this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think it would mean so much to me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay lol, i meant to update this earlier but didn't get a chance!

_ He couldn’t remembered how many times she’d playfully hit him on the shoulder when he’d said something sarcastic. He’d laugh it off, they’d both laugh it off and that would be the end of it. _

 

_ But now, as he looked in the mirror that night and saw the bruises on his body, he shivered. This was serious...no longer playful. When Satine had hit him this time, it was because she was angry. There was no smile on her cheery red lips or glee in her eyes. Just pure anger of not getting what she wanted from Obi-Wan.  _

 

_ That night he was tired and wanted to go straight to bed--Satine however wanted more, much more and when he refused her she became angry until Obi-Wan complied. She lashed out with an anger Obi-Wan had never seen before and he felt the pain. _

 

_ As he stared in the mirror, thinking of ways to justify this, he knew in the back of his mind that things would never go back to the way they were. This was the beginning of something terrible.... _

  
  


OoOoOoOo

 

It was the rough tug of his hair that woke him up. 

 

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he was met with the brighter blue eyes of a little boy. His first thought was to mutter Anakin’s name, though this wasn’t all those years ago when Anakin was a little blond child waking Obi-Wan up from naps. Yet he was not far off in his guess as he gazed at the boy who continued to pull on his hair.

 

“Hello there little one...” Obi-Wan forced himself to sit up. “Do you like my hair?”

 

“It’s red...”Luke responded, looking at a strand in his hands. “It’s almost the same color of daddy’s hair.”

 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, and the boy simpled nodded. “Ahh your father has brown hair, almost the same color but not quite. When he was a boy, he had bright blond hair, just like you.”

 

Luke’s eyes lit up and a smile formed on his face. “You knew daddy when he was a kid?”

 

Obi-Wan chucked. “I trained him...I’ve known him for practically his whole life.”  The two began to continue their conversation, but the sound of Leia’s voice got their attention.

 

“Luke! You were supposed to bring him downstairs ten minutes ago! Lunch is ready! Let’s go!” She ran back downstairs in an instant, and her little feet could be heard vanishing in the distance.

 

“We wouldn’t want to get her angry now would we?” Obi-Wan responded, standing up and leading Luke outside of the room.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

When Obi-Wan stumbled downstairs, the first thing he heard were the clones talking.

 

Their voices were low and hushed,as if they didn’t want to disturb anyone, but Obi-Wan could make out the majority of what they’re saying.

 

“Mandalore, the Republic all know he’s gone now.” Ross spoke. “This isn’t republic territory but sometimes we get their channels on the holonet and there are already searches out for him...but don’t worry, this is still neutral territory...As long as he stays here, he’ll be safe.”

 

“And you’re sure  _ they.... _ won’t tell Skywalker he’s here.” Cody was obviously referring to Luke and Leia, getting a chuckle from Ross.

 

“We keep secrets from Anakin all the time, they won’t....”  

 

Ross’ attention drifted when Leia emerged near his leg, pulling on his pants. “Obi-Wan is awake!” 

 

Both clones looked toward the open kitchen doorway and noticed Obi-Wan standing there nervously, a half smile on his face. “Sorry if I disturbed you.” 

 

“No, you didn’t.” Cody approached him, taking hold of his hand and pulling him into a hug. “How was your sleep?”

 

“I had forgotten where I was for a moment. Luke,” He motioned downward. “Came to get me...”

 

It had taken a while for Obi-Wan to register that he’d walked upstairs himself the moment he’d gotten into the house, after Ross had informed him of a the spare guest room he’d be staying in. It was one of the best sleeps Obi-Wan had had (save for the nightmare with Satine). It was good to sleep without the worry of someone finding him, and in a more stable environment. 

 

“Hope you’re hungry.” Ross motioned toward the stove. “Lunch is ready. You look  like you haven’t had a decent meal in ages.”

 

“Hey,” Cody crossed his arms. “I have been buying him meals since  _ before,  _  we got here.”

 

“He’s still as thin as a twig.”  The other clone shot back, heading toward the cabinet. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Lunch was extremely filling and Obi-Wan enjoyed it. 

 

This enjoyment had a lot to do with the fact that he wasn’t running, and he could sit down and know this meal wasn’t his last. On the other hand, it was the first meal where he had sat at a table by choice. There wasn’t a forced smile or anything, he felt good.  In addition, he was sitting right next to Cody, chatting and smiling with him. He’d dreamt of moments like this, and never believed them to be a reality. But there he was, right there right near Obi-Wan.

 

His solace was interrupted however, when a bottle of salt floated mid air past him, heading across the table. Even Cody grew silent as he watched it land in front of Leia, who promptly grabbed it to season her food. 

 

“None of that at the table Leia, just ask next time.” Ross scolded. “I’ve told you that before.”

 

“Sorry, I can’t help it sometimes.” Leia admitted, shrugging. “It just happens when I think, and reach...”

 

“Same here.” Luke frowned. “Not at dinner but with other things, all I have to do is think and--”

 

“Things move.” Obi-Wan chimed in, causing the twins to nod.

 

“It was scary at first,” Luke admitted. “I thought it was a ghost....” 

 

Obi-Wan smiled. “It’s not a ghost Luke.  A lot of people can do it, it’s called the Force.” 

 

“Obi-Wan can do it too.” Cody smiled, gaining the children’s attention even more and receiving a smile from Obi-Wan. “Can you show us?” Luke asked, leaning forward in his seat. Obi-Wan prepared to say yes, extending his hand but he gave a questioning look at Ross, something the twins seemed to notice.

 

“Please??” Both twins asked in unison , gaining a nod and chuckle from Ross. 

 

Obi-Wan then extended a hand toward one of the empty plates on the table, focusing as it began to float toward him. He was slightly nervous about his abilities at first, as it had been almost two years since he’d used his Force freely. Satine had banned his abilities, claiming that they were violent. She had voiced her opinion of being against the Jedi and the “warfare” they stood for, so Obi-Wan’s force sensitivity was outlawed. So to see a plate floating toward him, with such ease as if he had performed this move a day before, was very emotional for him. It was somewhat liberating in this moment, to have the freedom to use his abilities without worrying about being harmed for it. 

 

However, any strong emotions he had he bit back, as the plate landed in front of one of the twins.

 

“See, it’s not unnatural at all. I’ve spent years doing this.” 

 

Both Luke and Leia looked up in awe, each taking turns holding the plate as if it was some type of magical artifact. The adults at the table chuckled as the children continued to observe. 

 

“Can you teach us more?” Leia finally asked. “How to do more things like you can?”

 

“Well Leia, you haven’t seen all I can do-”

 

“Still teach us more! Please?!” Luke joined in. 

 

“Obi-Wan didn’t come here to be a teacher,  you two, he needs to rest. If you want to ask him, ask him tomorrow. There’s no need to burden our guest...” Ross responded. “He needs to get adjusted.”

 

“That’s true, I’m extremely tired but,” Obi-Wan gazed into the pleading eyes of the children, a smile forming its way upon his lips. “I might teach you a thing or two in the coming days, nothing big...”

 

The children were already jeering, sending a great warmth through Obi-Wan’s body. Despite their screams and high energy level, he felt contempt. There was a great peace around the presence of these two children that made Obi-Wan think of his time back in the temple. He hoped that this peace lingered. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

The day had passed and night had fallen and eventually everyone headed to their rooms. Ross had retired to his dwelling only for the twins to wander into his bedroom after a distant thunderstorm frightened them.

 

Obi-Wan and Cody’s bedroom was upstairs (Obi-Wan had already familiarized himself with it). Cody was already laying in bed when Obi-Wan crawled next to him, laying down upon the soft mattress and moving closer to Cody’s warm body. 

 

“That was a nice little show you put up in the dining room...” Cody spoke in a slight whisper. 

 

“I was surprised I still had it in me.” Obi-Wan admitted. 

 

“I could tell...there was something in your eyes that gave it away...were you not allowed to use it in-” Cody paused. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that...”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Obi-Wan sighed, moving closer to Cody. “I wasn’t allowed to in Mandalore, it was seen as violent by Satine, ironically. That’s why, I looked the way I did in the kitchen. It was the first time in almost two years I’d ever used my force.” He sighed before continuing. “That’s why, when I get my strength back, I want to teach Luke and Leia. They are as strong as their father when it comes to their Force and I want to help them master it, or at least get a hold of it...I know Ross won’t be able to deal with it alone. Their father seems like quite the enigma at this moment.”

 

“I didn’t bring you here to be a teacher.” Cody scolded.

 

“I know you didn’t but it’s something I  _ have  _ to do. It will make me feel better about myself.” He took a deep breath, closing eyes for the night. “Go to bed Cody. You need rest to, don’t act like you haven’t been stressed all this time.”

 

“I just...I don’t like the idea of you being a teacher.” Cody responded before submitting to Obi-Wan’s wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you did PLEASE comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I've had this idea for a while. I've discussed it with other people and I just needed to write it down. If Obi-Wan is slightly OOC in this, I'm sorry, but in this fic he's a victim of abuse...I want this fict to focus on him getting his self esteem back.  
> As always, thanks for reading, if you like it, please please comment!


End file.
